sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Homura
Homura ''' is one of the main characters of the story and is Minato's sixth Sekirei. About Homura Homura is called the 'Sekirei Guardian' as he used to protect 'unwinged' Sekirei untill they found their Ashikabi. This mission was given to him by Sahashi Takami. Homura's power and gender were unstable (a running gag throughout the series prior to him being winged was when he's about to incinerate himself with his own fire, Tsukiumi would suddenly come out of nowhere to douse the engulfing flamesSekirei Manga chapter 14); however, he continues to think and act as a man even after his body started becoming female (called 'feminization' in the manga). For a long time, he lived under the alias 'Kagari', a popular host club entertainer (because he was looking for an Ashikabi although no matter how many women he 'meets' he did not reactSekirei Manga chapter 39) and only Asama Miya, Uzume, Matsu and Kazehana knew his true identity. Homura began reacting to Minato after he came to the Inn, causing Homura great stress over his potential Ashikabi being a male.Sekirei Manga chapter 55Sekirei Manga chapter 57 Near the end of the second stage, he's revealed to be the last unwinged Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 60 Homura left the Inn to go after the MBI Director in order to bring an end to the Sekirei Plan. However, he was attacked by multiple Sekireis under orders to capture him. Refusing to be a trophy in the Director's game, Homura attempted to commit suicide through self-immolation, just as Minato and his Sekirei arrived.Sekirei Manga chapter 64 Unwilling to let Homura sacrifices himself, Minato winged him, saving his life.Sekirei Manga chapter 66 However, as Minato is a male, Homura begins to grow breasts and develops more "female" like traits. His gender however is still undecided, as no full transformation has occurred.Sekirei Manga chapter 68 Homura has the ability to control and manipulate fire, has a habit of smoking when anxious and is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei prior to being winged by Minato. "Homura" means "flame" literally. Appearance Homura has two identities. One is as Kagari and the other is Homura. As Kagari, he is the host of a club. He is apparently very good at seducing women, as he says to Miya that he has slept with many, trying to find his Ashikabi.Sekirei Manga chapter 39 Kagari always dresses nicely and is popular with everyone. As Homura, he calls himself a defender of Sekirei. He wears a long black coat with a mask to disguise himself. A running gag in the series is the inability to see that they are the same person. Many people who see Kagari after they see Homura often think it's him at first, however begin thinking it's a different person right after. Even Tsukiumi, who called herself his rival, couldn't tell that they were the same person. Later on in the series, because of his reaction to Minato, he began to change into a woman. He says later on that Minato has the power to actually determine who he is, even changing his mind "into that of an animal".Sekirei Manga chapter 68 Personality Homura is calm, collected and described by those who know him more or less like Yasaka as a cool person with a good and gentle personality. When anxious he has a habit to start smoking.Sekirei Manga Chapter 6 He can be, however, very quick-tempered when the subject involves Minaka, as he's aiming to kill him. A good example is when he couldn't resist the temptation to release his anger on Minaka's speaking doll during the third match. Also, when Minaka offers to cure Chiho from her "incurable" disease, Homura immediately rejects the idea because he believes that Minaka must be up to something. This hatred of Minaka seemed to stem from the fact that Minaka plays with the lives of Sekirei, and even after Minato wings him, Homura says that his goal of killing Minaka has not changed. Homura also has issues with his feminine side as he's a man in a woman's body and tries to keep his mind in check for not getting attracted too much to Minato which is hard thanks to Tsukiumi, who tries to discuss with him whether he finds it fun that others get closer to Minato. During his fight against Akitsu he also displays a comical frustration at her lack of modesty.Sekirei Manga chapter 62 Out of all of Minato's Sekirei, Homura is usually the calmest of the bunch and doesn't like to participate in things like competitions for Minato. Although he does not openly show it, Homura is protective of Minato like all of his Sekirei and always watches Minato's back, as seen when Uzume tries to steal the Jinki after the third match. Although he is loyal to Minato, the fact that he was winged by a man is still not something that he is comfortable with. A running gag in the series is that he is always convincing himself that he does not find the affection that Minato's other Sekireis show him to be interesting. Homura is one of Minato's most experienced Sekirei in battle. Out of every Sekirei, other than those who belonged or currently belong to the Disciplinary Squad, he has been in the most battles, often fighting during his role as the Sekirei Guardian. As such, he is usually one of Minato's main advisors in a situation, along with Matsu. Abilities and Powers Homura has the ability to create, control and manipulate fire. He has a habit of smoking when anxious and lights his cigarettes with his own power. His name literally means "flame", referring to his element. He can give it the shape of a dragon, a snake, or cause it to appear as just a ball of fire. Before he was winged, he would constantly lose control of his power. Because of this, it almost consumed him a couple times, leaving him in danger. When he was winged by Minato, his powers were at the point where he couldn't control it at all. If Minato hadn't winged him, he would have been "cremated". He is quite powerful, as Tsukiumi speculates him to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei prior to being winged by Minato. Even when he was melting down and unstable, Homura was able to fend off Akitsu, who he described as too strong to be winged. His chant to remove the opponents Sekirei crest is "These are the flames of my pledge, burn the karma of my Ashikabi!" '''Attacks: *Fireballs *Honoo no Tsurugi (炎の剣, Sword of Flame)Sekirei Manga Chapter 106 *Enryū (炎龍, Fire Dragon)Sekirei Manga Chapter 87 *Jōki Bakuryū (蒸爆龍, Steam Burst Dragon (with Tsukiumi)) *Snake Fire (蛇炎, Jaen)Sekirei Manga Chapter 92 *Fire Wall (炎の壁, En no Yan) *Wings of World Destroying Confederation (翼 ウカ ク劫火ノ, Gouka no Tsubasa)Sekirei Manga Chapter 169 Major Battles *Homura vs. Hikari and Hibiki (several times) *Homura vs. Yomi *Homura vs. Akitsu (several times) *Homura vs. Mitsuha *Homura vs. Uzume *Homura vs. Benitsubasa *Homura vs. Sai *Homura vs. Akitsu & Mitsuha *Homura vs. Taki & Akitsu History Not much is known about Homura's past. Kazehana points out that Homura did not awaken before the fight of The First Disciplinary Squad at the battle of Kamikura Island. At one point before the plot started he can be seen talking with Takehito Asama and Sahashi Takami about his unique circumstances as a Sekirei (transformation).Sekirei Manga chapter 56 It is also known that he worked in a host club in Tokyo and was very popular in it. Presumably prior to his release Takami asked Homura to be Sekirei Guardian and since then he protected unwinged sekirei until they meet their fated one. It also revealed by Homura in extra chapter that he was invited by Miya to live in Izumo Inn as soon as he was released. Synopsis The Door to a New Residence Homura is first seen when he helps Musubi escape from Hikari and Hibiki. Homura jumps in to stop Hikari and Hibiki from attacking Musubi, while she runs off with Minato. After Musubi becomes Minato's Sekirei and Yukari comes to visit, Minato goes out with his friend Yasaka. While he walks around the city with Yasaka, Homura bumps into them, and introduces himself as Kagari, a host at a night club. After promising to share a drink with Minato the next time they meet, he leaves. Homura is next seen after Minato is kicked out of his apartment. After landing in the garden of Izumo Inn from Musubi's jump, Minato has his wounds treated by Homura, who is actually a resident at Izumo Inn. While Minato is being treated, he recognizes Homura's face but can't recognize it. Homura then reminds Minato of their promise to go drinking together. After Minato leaves, he sees the flyer for vacancy in Izumo Inn and becomes a resident. While Minato and Miya talk about the details, Homura notices the clouds Musubi cleared away and says remarks that it looks like someone just wanted to look at the moon. The Green Girl After Minato moves in, Homura welcomes him to Izumo Inn before heading to his job at the night club. Later the other day, Homura is asked by Takami to watch over Kusano at the Botanical Garden. Arriving after Minato and Seo had already gotten through, Homura holds Akitsu back so that Musubi can meet with Minato and save Kusano. After a long and almost meaningless fight, Homura and Akitsu both retreat. After arriving back at Izumo Inn, Homura informs Miya about a new potential resident and reports to Takami that Kusano's sleeping face looked very peaceful. The Last Sekirei After Uzume leaves Izumo Inn, Homura's reaction to Minato begins to intensify. On top of that his body begins to change even further, causing his mentality to become more feminine along with the physical changes. After spending too much time in the bath where he was trying to hide his transformation from Tsukiumi and Musubi, he collapses. Minato, who is nearby. catches him, accidently feeling his chest. Homura, who is still slightly dazed, almost kisses Minato, his reaction getting stronger. However at the last moment, both realize what he's doing and he punches Minato in the face in surprise. While Minato lies on the floor, Homura decides that he can't take a chance with Minato and decides he needs to kill him. When he tries to do it, he finds that his fire won't listen to him and he's unable to kill Minato. At that moment, Musubi and Tsukiumi arrive, Tsukiumi's water putting out the fire. Homura laughs and says that he won't apologize for hitting Minato, since he was the first man to touch his chest. When he gets to his room, he decides that he needs to kill Minaka before his already unstable powers get worse. References Category:Sekirei Category:Izumo Inn Category:Sekireis of Sahashi Minato Category:Characters